By your side
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Tres de los Mugiwaras se quedan atrapados en una cueva cuando esta empieza a desmoronarse. Uno de ellos está muy herido. ¿Conseguirán salir de allí y volver a salvo a bordo de su querido barco? ¿Deberán abandonarle para conseguirlo? Aventura, nakamaship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, espero que os guste esta nueva historia. Está inspirada en un fan-art que encontré en Internet (la imagen de cubierta), no sé quién es el autor pero si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga y así lo mencionaré. Serán capítulos cortos pero intensos, espero que los disfrutéis.**

* * *

Primero lo sintieron en sus entrañas, una leve opresión en el ambiente. Luego bajo sus pies, un temblor que amenazaba sus vidas.

Antes de darse cuenta, los tres compañeros corrían para intentar salvarse del desastre.

Los escombros y las estalactitas que caían del techo dificultaban su estrepitosa huída. La oscuridad que les rodeaba en la profunda gruta hacía que dar un solo paso pudiese ser casi tan peligroso como no darlo y morir aplastado pero tenían que salir de allí; la cueva se estaba derrumbando por momentos, la montaña entera se caía sobre sus cabeza y en ese momento, lo único que podían hacer era correr.

Usopp encabezaba la marcha, gritando y rogando a todos los dioses que conocía para que les ayudasen a encontrar la salida antes de que el techo cediera en su totalidad.

Tras él, gritando incluso más y maldiciendo a todos los posibles culpables de la catástrofe, corría Nami, cuyo sentido de la orientación era lo único que podría sacarles del apuro.

Por último, Sanji se mantenía alerta para proteger a sus compañeros de los cascotes más grandes que cayeran de lo alto sin embargo, eso no era suficiente y los tres ya tenían a esas alturas la piel llena de heridas y arañazos por culpa de las afiladas estalactitas que se precipitaban sobre ellos cada vez a más velocidad.

Fue cuando ya casi llegaban a la ansiada salida cuando todo se vino abajo, literalmente.

De un momento a otro, la oscuridad se hizo más profunda, las rocas que caían, más grandes y abundantes y de pronto, todo acabó.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami se despertó, sorprendida de seguir aún con vida. Rápidamente instó a sus manos a explorar su alrededor hasta encontrar el dial de luz que milagrosamente había sobrevivido junto a ella. Un débil resplandor salió de él, apenas suficiente para poder ver más allá de su nariz.

No parecía demasiado herida teniendo en cuenta que una gigantesca montaña acababa de derrumbarse sobre su cabeza, y lo más importante (aparte de que el bolso con las joyas también seguía en sus sitio), percibía una tenue brisa al otro lado de la roca sobre la que se apoyaba, la salida debía estar más cerca de lo que habían pensado, sólo necesitaba un par de brazos fuertes para moverla.

Alzó despacio la luz en busca de sus nakamas pero apenas logró iluminar escasamente el espacio.

Daba la sensación de que el temblor por fin había cesado y sin embargo, Nami se percató de que, aunque el suelo no se movía, por extraño que pareciera, el techo aún parecía sacudirse ligeramente. Las vibraciones desprendían pequeñas rocas de las paredes, pero muchas menos que antes, al parecer lo peor ya había pasado.

La joven se levantó, la caverna en la que se encontraba era lo suficientemente alta como para que pudiese erguirse en pie sin casi agachar la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio más que pedruscos y arena cortándole el paso.

\- ¿Usopp? ¿Sanji-kun?- preguntó al aire intentando mantener la calma.

Nadie contestó pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, aguzó el oído para intentar oír algo, lo que fuera, ya que no era capaz de ver nada. Era imposible que hubiesen muerto, eran fuertes, no podían morir en un simple derrumbamiento ¿verdad?

Apenas unos segundos después, sus aturdidos oídos captaron algo, unos jadeos y gemidos a unos metros de ella; uno de sus compañeros estaba herido. Sin dudarlo, apartó las rocas que la separaban del origen del sonido.

\- ¡Sanji-kun! ¡Usopp! ¿Estáis ahí? ¿Estáis bien?- gritó preocupada.

\- Nami-san… - una voz cansada le respondió- menos mal… yo… no sabía si… me alegro de que estés bien.

\- ¡Sanji-kun!

Nami corrió hacia él y le iluminó con la suave luz. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y espanto y llevó una mano a sus labios.

\- Sanji-kun… tú…


	3. Chapter 3

El cocinero estaba herido, pero no solo eso; sus piernas se abrían en un ángulo imposible, con uno de sus pies se mantenía firme en el suelo, con el otro, sujetaba el techo sobre su cabeza. Una afilada estaca atravesaba esa extremidad provocando que la sangre cayera sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

En su cara, una amable sonrisa demostraba el gran alivio que sentía al verla con vida.

\- Sanji-kun… tú… estás sujetando… esta caverna es…

Sin perder la sonrisa Sanji asintió.

\- Nami-san, ¿te importaría comprobar si ese imbécil de ahí sigue con vida?- dijo señalando hacia algún punto en la oscuridad- hace ya un tiempo que no puedo oírle.

La navegante consiguió reaccionar, pestañeó varias veces y corrió hacia el lugar donde Usopp se hallaba inconsciente.

\- Está vivo- aseguró en voz alta para que el rubio pudiese oírla- solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza pero no parece grave, se pondrá bien.

Un suspiro de alivio resonó en la caverna pese a que fue bastante obvio que el cocinero intentó reprimirlo. Nami se volvió hacia él preocupada.

\- Sanji-kun, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas así?

\- Solo un rato, Nami-san.

Un rato… un rato podían ser siglos en la oscuridad, sin saber si sus nakamas estaban vivos o no, sujetando toneladas de rocas y tierra con un pie herido por la mínima esperanza de conseguir salir de allí. Aunque intentara restarle importancia, un rato podía ser mucho tiempo, demasiado.

\- Madre mía Sanji-kun, déjame ayudarte, tengo que vendarte por lo menos ese pie.

\- No, no importa Nami-san, no es nada.

La joven le ignoró y se dirigió presurosa hacia él.

\- No, Nami-san, no es buena idea… no debes moverlo, si resbalo… todo esto se vendrá sobre nosotros.

Nami se quedó quieta y le observó preocupada.

\- En serio Nami-san, no es nada- sonrió.

Ella resopló en respuesta.

\- Está bien, vamos a salir ya de aquí, he encontrado una salida- dijo dándose la vuelta y moviendo con su pie a Usopp para despertarle.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Voy a morir!- chilló él nada más abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Cállate, baka! Sanji-kun nos ha salvado.

\- Oh gra… - Usopp se calló de golpe al ver el estado de su compañero.

\- ¡Sanji!- gritó asustado.

\- Estoy bien Usopp, Nami-san ha encontrado una salida.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Nami, sácame de aquí!- lloró intentando abrazarse a su cintura.

De una patada, la chica se deshizo de él.

\- Idiota, ven por aquí y ayúdame a apartar esa roca… Sanji-kun, ¿crees que puedes aguantar un poco más?

\- Lo que sea por ti Nami-swan- sonrió él caballerosamente.

\- Pues vamos.

Entre los dos (más bien Usopp mientras Nami miraba, daba órdenes y amenazaba con aumentar sus deudas), consiguieron desbloquear la salida. La oscuridad era menos densa en el túnel que descubrieron y, a lo lejos, un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba entre las piedras.

\- ¡Ahí está!- chilló Nami emocionada aplastando al francotirador, que también había intentado asomarse- ¡Por fin!

\- ¡Sanji! ¡Vemos la salida!

\- Bien, chicos, ya era hora- el cocinero tosió pero levantó la cabeza y les sonrió- id yendo vosotros, sujetaré esto mientras pasáis y luego os seguiré.

\- ¡Hai!- gritaron los dos, ansiosos de salir de ese horrible lugar.

Después de discutir quién iría primero, cosa que decidió el poderoso puño de la navegante, Nami se puso a gatas y entró en el estrecho túnel que acababa fuera de la montaña. Sin mirar atrás, Usopp la siguió.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos pronto comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que brillaba al final del angosto pasaje. Ya podían ver el camino, ver las afiladas piedras que los rodeaban y ver… lo que no estaba.

\- ¡Está ahí! ¡Ya casi estamos!

\- Sanji no nos sigue…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No está aquí, se ha quedado atrás- dijo Usopp mirando hacia donde debería haber estado su compañero.

La chica paró de golpe provocando que Usopp se chocara contra ella y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Esto se va a caer de un momento a otro! ¿A qué está esperando ese idiota?

Los ojos del narizón se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿No lo ves? – Usopp la agarró por los hombros- ¡No puede moverse! ¡Si lo hace toda la montaña caerá sobre nosotros!

Nami se llevó las manos a la boca y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó de nuevo hacia la oscuridad. El pirata la sujetó.

\- No, tú vete a por Luffy, yo me encargo.

Sus piernas temblaban pero había determinación en su voz cuando pronunció esas palabras.

\- Pero…

\- Nami, Sanji no me perdonaría si dejase que te pasase algo. Tienes que conseguir ayuda, yo iré a por él.

Usopp era un cobarde, llevaba asustado desde que el terremoto había azotado la montaña cuyas grutas estaban explorando buscando el tesoro de la isla. Puede que incluso desde antes, cuando aún no habían ni desembarcado y ya se había aferrado al palo del mástil del Sunny para impedir ser arrastrado por la codiciosa navegante. Pero en ese momento no dudó, tenía que poner a salvo a sus nakamas.

Nami le miró con la preocupación marcada en sus bellas facciones.

\- Volveré con los demás, lo prometo.

Usopp asintió y le dio la espalda, la joven le observó partir con un nudo en el corazón y pronto se dio la vuelta y se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida. Debía encontrar al resto del equipo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji apretó los dientes, si tan solo pudiera alcanzar su bolsillo… pero sus preciadas manos estaban plantadas firmemente en el suelo para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, desesperadamente.

Luffy probablemente se entristecería al enterarse, pero estaba seguro de que al final le perdonaría, no era de los que guardaban rencor- tosió violentamente, probablemente tuviera ya alguna costilla rota pero no era como si tuviese que preocuparse por ello- encontrarían otro cocinero, solo esperaba que fuera digno de ellos; que se diese cuenta de que Luffy necesitaba tomar más verduras, pero que solo lo haría si las camuflaba entre raciones abundantes de carne, de que la maravillosa Robin-chan tomaba el café sin azúcar, no le gustan las cosas dulces, de que Usopp siempre aprecia una buena comida con algo de picante pero que tiene alguna especie de trauma con las setas…

Sanji resopló para intentar ahuyentar el dolor, no aguantaría mucho más pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que asegurarse de que sus compañeros llegaban a salvo a la superficie.

El marimo se sentirá decepcionado… bueno pues que le den, no todos pueden ser monstruos capaz de levantar una montaña con sus propias manos, él tan solo la estaba sujetando y, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, se aseguraría de que eso fuera suficiente para salvar a sus nakamas.

Los demás probablemente llorarían, le destrozaba el corazón que sus preciosas damiselas derramaran lágrimas por él… quizás entonces se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que le amaban -por un momento los ojos del cocinero se volvieron corazones, olvidándose de la pesada carga que soportaba su cuerpo.

Con cuidado, repartió el peso entre su pie y su mano izquierda; al liberar la derecha, el techo bajó unos centímetros. Despacio, consiguió meterla en su pantalón y sacar el paquete de tabaco, cogió un cigarrillo y dejó caer el resto. Ahora solo faltaba encenderlo, intentaría aguantar lo suficiente como para acabarse ese cigarro y luego todo terminaría, para entonces el idiota y Nami-san ya habrían llegado a la salida. Lo sujetó entre los dientes y rebuscó en el bolsillo para sacar el mechero, la pequeña llama alumbró la que sería su tumba.

Pero entonces un pequeño sonido le distrajo.

Alzó la cabeza en dirección a donde habían desaparecido sus nakamas, su cara se deformó de espanto.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

\- ¿Qué hay Sanji?


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¡Usopp! ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamó el cocinero horrorizado.

Rápidamente ancló su mano de nuevo en el suelo con firmeza y reposicionó el pie que sostenía el techo de una forma más segura.

\- E… eto… olvidé una cosa- dijo el narizón.

\- Ah, pues date prisa, esto se desmoronará pronto.

Usopp asintió distraídamente y se adentró en la caverna. Miró hacia los lados y se acercó a una de las piedras que se amontonaban en el suelo, la limpió con parsimonia con la palma de la mano y se sentó.

Con los ojos como platos Sanji le miró.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ne, Sanji, alguna vez te he contado como recorrí los 7 mares…

\- Usopp.

\- Cuando solo tenía cinco años…

\- Usopp.

\- Navegando tan solo sobre una cáscara de nuez…

\- ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA!

Usopp levantó la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente, su cuerpo entero temblaba de terror.

\- No.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Tú tampoco pareces tener prisa por salir de aquí.

Sanji frunció el ceño.

\- Eso es porque… -se calló de golpe- no importa, tienes que irte ya, yo iré… justo detrás.

Usopp asintió de nuevo, pero no se movió.

\- Nami ya ha salido, está a salvo.

El rubio respiró aliviado.

\- Pues vete tú también venga, ¿a qué esperas?

\- No me apetece.

\- ¡Usopp!-gritó- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡No puedo aguantar más!

\- ¡Lo sé!- los ojos del francotirador comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo has conseguido sostener una montaña entera durante tanto tiempo! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Pero también sé que en cuanto salga dejarás que todo esto te caiga encima! ¡Nami ha ido a por ayuda! ¡Tienes que resistir un poco más!

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo, mierda! ¡Voy a morir aquí! ¡Tienes que largarte!

\- ¡NO!- Usopp se levantó de golpe, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Usopp, morirás conmigo, es una tontería que te quedes.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- el francotirador apretó los puños con fuerza-¡No te dejaré atrás, no, nunca más os abandonaré!- sollozó desesperado- No otra vez…

\- Usopp…

Sanji respiró hondo y observó a su nakama que se había vuelto a sentar con terquedad. El miedo y la pena le hacían estremecerse violentamente y aun así, estaba allí, a su lado, intentando protegerle a su manera, así como él debía hacerlo a la suya. Se había cruzado de brazos en actitud que pretendía ser desafiante pero que los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo y el castañeo de sus dientes estropeaba. El cocinero le devolvió la mirada y luego levantó la vista, hacia su extremidad hecha trizas, hacia el techo que les mataría. Suspiró.

\- Usopp… dime… en tus viajes… ¿alguna vez encontraste el All Blue?

\- Él le miró sorprendido, y el agradecimiento se mostró en sus ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó- ¡Es el mar más bello de todos…

 _Gracias amigo, por permitirme quedarme a tu lado._


	7. Chapter 7

Y así los dos nakamas se enfrentaron a los que serían sus últimos momentos.

Usopp tenía miedo, pero no importaba, porque Sanji estaba a su lado.

Sanji estaba muriendo, pero no importaba, porque Usopp estaba junto a él.

Y estuvo a su lado cuando finalmente, su cadera se rompió.

Estuvo a su lado cuando, centímetro a centímetro, el techo empezó a bajar.

Estuvo a su lado cuando las rocas de las paredes empezaron a pulverizarse bajo la presión.

Estuvo a su lado empujando con sus manos, con la cara roja y las venas hinchadas, mientras Sanji le miraba con amabilidad y una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su carga no se había aligerado ni un solo gramo.

Estuvo a su lado cuando la arena y la tierra comenzaron a salpicarles furiosamente y ya no podían hablar, gritar o siquiera abrir los ojos.

Estuvo a su lado cuando los soportes que había intentado construir para apoyarle se vinieron abajo.

Estuvo a su lado cuando su pie comenzó a hundirse en la piedra.

Estuvo a su lado cuando el espacio era ya tan escaso que a ambos les costaba respirar.

Estuvo a su lado cuando la sangre, el dolor y la falta de oxígeno le nublaron la vista.

Estuvo a su lado cuando por fin, el techo sucumbió sobre ellos.

Estuvo a su lado cuando el silencio mortal les envolvió.

.

.

.

Estuvo a su lado cuando sus pulmones tomaron la primera bocanada de aire, y también en la segunda.

Estuvo a su lado cuando unas fuertes manos levantaron la montaña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Estuvo a su lado cuando su capitán consiguió introducirse en la estrecha apertura lograda por el espadachín y llegar hasta ellos.

Estuvo a su lado cuando Luffy intentó incorporarse empujando con sus hombros el techo derrumbado.

Estuvo a su lado cuando unas suaves manos salidas de la nada les sujetaron y les arrastraron fuera de aquel agujero.

Estuvo a su lado cuando por fin llegaron a los brazos de su médico que, en cuanto los vio, corrió en círculos llamando por un doctor.

Estuvo a su lado cuando recibieron un puño en la cabeza por asustarla.

Estuvo a su lado cuando un cyborg los levantó para llevarles a casa

Estuvo a su lado cuando un esqueleto tocó una canción para celebrar que seguían vivos.

Estuvo a su lado cuando, en efecto, descubrieron que estaban vivos.

\- Gracias, amigo.

 _Por quedarte hasta el final._

Usopp gimió ante los cuidados del médico.

\- ¿Somos nakamas no?

* * *

 **Bueno allá va otro fic más, espero que os haya gustado. A mí personalmente todo lo que tenga que ver con Nakamaship me encanta, además pensé en hacer esto porque hay pocas historias nakamaship entre Sanji y Usopp. Siento haberos hecho sufrir jajaj si os ha gustado o tenéis alguna crítica o consejo para el futuro no os olvidéis de comentar :)**


End file.
